This proposal is to create a Yeast Functional Genomics Resource (YFGR[TM]) to manage, present and analyze the explosion of functional genomic data for Saccharomyces cerevisiae. YFGR will encompass new presentation and analysis tools with links into the successfully developed Yeast Protein Database (YPD[TM]). YPD provides over 50,000 annotation lines of scientific results, curated from more than 7500 publications. In this post-genomic phase of yeast research, technology has shifted to genome- wide, large-scale functional analyses, which include DNA microarrays, SAGE experiments, systematic gene knockouts, and systematic two-hybrid analyses. The enormous amount of data urgently requires organization and integration with other database resources to be more easily and completely evaluated by academic and industrial researchers. The data sets will be reformatted in YFGR as relational database tables and annotated with experimental details. Software will be developed to present expression profile data and protein interaction network data. The analysis software will use YPD to find common properties for co-regulated proteins or proteins that show two-hybrid interaction, giving the user unparalleled power to connect functional genomic data with the prior knowledge of yeast biology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The Yeast Protein Database (YPD[TM]) is used by biotechnology, pharmaceutical and bioinformatics companies, in the context of anti-fungal research, comparative genomics, and increasingly to interpret functional genomics. Current bioinformatics tools allow sequence analysis, but few software tools currently exist for functional analyses. The Yeast Functional Genomics Resource (YFGR[TM]) will enable companies to realize more value from their investments in functional genomic technologies. This suite of tools developed for the YFGR will be applicable for use with Proteome Databases for other model organism beina developed by Proteome, Inc.